


Hindsight

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	Hindsight

It was a long night, once the fighting ended. He packed his belongings, knowing he needed to leave. A long spiritual journey to revitalize his soul, which had been sullied by his failure.

He had done much thinking, and now knew for sure that hindsight wasn't just 20/20, but closer to 20/1. It was so obvious what should and could have been done

How many lives had that mistake cost?

How much pointless death had spawned from his error?

...now, of course, those questions didn't matter.

After all, there were no second chances in life.

Even for the Fire Lord's brother.


End file.
